Still got it!
by BornThisWay
Summary: One ShotRequested by Shout Diva. Lilian Garcia, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Micheals .. and ... a towel? Features others as well, please read and review!


**This story was requested by the lovely Katy ... Lilian, HBK, and a towel LMAO .. written in the wee hours of Sunday morning while I was waiting for the rugby to be broadcast from France hehe**

**I own nothing and no one, all the aforementioned Superstars and those featured below belong to themselves and Vince McMahon ..**

**You all know the drill, feedback is highly appreciated. I must leave a shameless plug for two fantastic authors, check them out; Shout Diva and PugNTurtle .. Thanks for reading xx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Steaming hot water cascaded down Lilian Garcia's back as she stepped under the refreshing shower spray. Moaning softly, she closed her eyes and quietly began to hum, simply enjoying the luxury of being able to shower after a disastrous Monday Night Raw, and being able to have five minutes peace. She felt dirty. There was no other way to describe it. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and her clothes lay in a sloppy pile on the bathroom floor. Her brand new boots were ruined. What was supposed to have been a innocent skit, had turned into a downright mess.

"Don't worry Lilian," She said, mimicking the voice of her boss, Vince McMahon. "Everything will be fine, you won't even get a speck of 'apple green' on you." Lilian rolled her eyes, envisaging Vince holding up the aforementioned tin of apple green treacle, right before Triple H had grabbed it from his hands and 'accidentally' thrown it on her. "Oh Lilian I'm soooo sorry," she continued, now imitating the Cerebral Assassin. "Let me clean that up for you!" Yeah, clean it up all right. Triple H had done his best to help her clean the paint off; the second Lilian had opened her mouth to thank him she had been hit from behind with another layer of the sticky substance. It was only after the audience in the arena had finished laughing that she had been able to open her eyes; just in time to see the second offender, Shawn Micheals, high tail it out of there. And as if that wasn't enough, Eric 'Bitch-off', as he was lovingly referred to backstage, decided to place her in a match. Five minutes later, she found herself in the ring at the mercy of an angry Lita, still covered in sticky paint and having to duck chair shots as she vainly tried to escape. If it hadn't been for her best friends Trish and Carlito running down to make the save, who knows what would have happened.

But at least it was over now, she thought, resting her head against the cool tiled wall. Or it would be, when she got cleaned up. Sighing, she looked down to see her entire body still covered in green paint. The Hilton staff were going to have fun cleaning up this mess in the morning, that was for sure. Damn Degeneration X and their stupid pranks! They were going to pay for this!!

Grabbing her shampoo, Lilian began to wash the mess out of her hair, groaning as the green muck oozed over her shoulders and added to the puddle of slime on the shower floor. Oh well, she laughed wryly. At least she had actually been **seen** by the fans tonight. It was great to be out there, announcing matches and all, but sometimes, she just wished for a little something more. Laughing again, Lilian scrubbed her fingernails, recalling the horror on Lita's face when she had realised she had been out numbered. Absolutely priceless, Lilian figured, smothering another giggle. Pity it didn't happen more often ... Giving herself one final appraisal, she nodded to herself, watching the last of the green paint flow down the drain as she stepped out of the shower. Satisfied she was finally clean, she wrapped a towel tightly around herself and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. Smirking at her reflection in the mirror, she turned around to view herself from behind. "Still got it Garcia," she murmured, winking at herself comically as she wiggled her butt and slapped it lightly. Dissolving into out right laughter, she tried to pull herself together, jumping when she heard a voice behind her.

"So this is what you get up to when I'm not around," Paul London smirked in amusement.

Lilian gasped, holding a hand over her heart as she turned to face her on-again/off-again boyfriend in embarrassment. "Meirda!" She breathed, swearing under her breath. "Paul, you scared me!"

London grinned haphazardly as he leaned against the door frame. "What, you don't like people watching you boost your own ego?" He joked. Moving forward, he turned slightly to slap his own backside, imitating Lilian. "Still got it Garcia," he parroted in a high falsetto, sashaying around the tiny bathroom.

"Paul!"Lilian groaned, face burning bright red. "Not funny!"

"Oh yeah? Just wait until the other guys in the locker room hear about this!"

The tiny ring announcers jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Paul threw her a devil-may-care grin. "Bet you I would!" Turning his back to her, he ran back into the main bedroom of their hotel suite, dodging the pillows that were flying towards him. Lilian tried to tackle him as he ran by her, yet ended up on the receiving end of a massive bear hug. Tumbling on to the bed, Paul sat up slightly, leaning over Lilian as she remained lying down.

"Wouldn't." She puffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, so would. Especially after the little stunt that you pulled tonight."

Lilian's face hardened. Not this again. "I told you, there is nothing between Carlito and I. We're just friends."

"Uh huh." Paul nodded, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. "Of course not. He just decided to run out and save you tonight."

"I was getting hit by a chair," Lilian cried in defense. She hated it when Paul got like this. Usually he was so calm and collected, but lately he had developed a tendency of being suspicious, especially where Lilian and any male Superstars were concerned. "Carlito is my friend," she said pointedly. "Nothing more."

"Then why did I hear stories about the pair of you going off shopping together today?" Paul asked angrily, grabbing Lilian's forearm roughly. "Just friends? Where was Trish when this was happening? It's just like you to take off with your best friends boyfriend behind her back!"

"You have got to be joking!" Lilian deadpanned, ripping Paul's hand off of her arm and rolling out from under him. "I would never do that to Trish! And besides, Carlito loves her!"

"Sureee," Paul sneered in disbelief, moving toward her threateningly. Lilian began to edge toward the door ever so slowly. She knew from previous experience that the best thing to do right now was to let her boyfriend cool off. As she slid her feet into her Mickey Mouse slippers preparing to leave, Paul came forward to grab her again. "Like that would stop you."

"I would never ..!" Lilian's voice drifted off, hurt by the words of her lover.

"You would." His eyes surveyed her, looking her over from head to toe. "You're nothing but a common .."

"Don't even finish that sentence. You cabron!" she screamed, ripping her arm from his grasp. Fire flashed in her eyes. Gone was the mild mannered Diva, and in came the fiery Latina. How dare he make those accusations! "I'm leaving, Paul. I'm walking out that door, and I want you to be gone by the time I get back."

'Gone?" He snorted. "Oh yeah, and you and what army are going to chase me out if I don't?"

Lilian didn't even dignify him with an response. Spinning around, she grabbed the door handle and hurtled into the hall, slamming the door behind her. "Me and what army?" She asked herself darkly. "I don't care, Paul London, as long as it doesn't include you." Sinking down against the door, she sat in the hallway, dissolving in a flood of tears. "Why me?" She whispered to herself, tears still running down her cheeks. "I'm not that kind of girl, am I??!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"And .. and did you see Lilian's face, when you threw the paint on her?" Triple H gasped in hysterics. "That .. that was the funniest .. wait .. no, definitely, the funniest thing I have ever seen!" He guffawed, bent over with laughter.

"Yeah," The Heartbreak Kid responded distractedly. "It was great." Truth be told, he hadn't heard a single word that had come out of his best friend's mouth since they had left the arena. All he could see was visions of Lilian covered in green paint running through his head .. dripping on to her delicate shoulders .. making her singlet cling to all the right curves ... "It was great," he repeated, dazed.

"Shawn!" Triple H grabbed his friends shoulders and shook him to attention. "What's wrong? Have Vince and Shane drugged you again?!"

"What?" Shawn was still being haunted by the slight of Lilian standing there in utter disbelief, sexy as she was, covered in the green paint that had been meant for Edge and Randy Orton. He shook his head, as if trying to shake the image from his brain. "No, no, I haven't been drugged .. I don't think ..." Was that crying he could hear?

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Why was Triple H bouncing around like a twelve year old? Surely he didn't get off on pulling these stupid pranks every week ... "Uh, yeah I'm sure." Hurriedly, he faked a yawn. "Um, I'm just gonna head off." He said finally. "I need some sleep." It **was** crying.

"Aww .." Triple H began to pout, like a little child wanting to get their own way. "But Shaaawn who will I talk too?"

"Well .. Cena's room is just down the hall!" Shawn blurted, before running off. He had to find her!"See ya!"

Trips stood perplexed, unable to figure out what had Shawn so distracted. Shrugging, he continued merrily along the hall. "Ohh JOHHHHHHHN!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Shawn jogged through the halls. Someone was crying .. and it sounded like the certain blond beauty he couldn't get out of his head. Screeching to a halt, he listened carefully, following the noise. Turning right, he walked down the hall to see a figure scrunched up against a door. Lilian Garcia was sobbing, her body shaking. A waterfall of blond hair hid her face, and she looked like she didn't want to be disturbed, yet her couldn't just leave her there. Hesitantly, he went a little closer.

"Lilian?" He asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Instantly, she glanced up and her face soured. "What do you want Shawn?" She asked, sounding exasperated. Her nose was red and her cheeks were streaked with salty tears, which dripped down onto her shoulders. Just what I need, she thought to herself. The oh-so-arrogant Shawn Micheals."I don't have time for your little DX pranks right now."

Shawn crouched down beside her, holding up his hands in surrender. "No pranks, honest. I come in peace," he joked, hoping to crack a smile on Lilian's face.

"Damn," Lilian laughed brokenly. "Well, now that you're here, do you think you could leave?"

He winced, and decided to change tactics. "You've been crying." Ever so gently, he cupped her right cheek in his hand and brushed away her tears with his thumb. Using his left hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, he forced her to maintain eye contact with him. "Why?"

"It's nothing."

"Garcia," Shawn said warningly."You have until three ... One ... Two ..."

"Why should I tell you?! We're not even friends, not close ones." Defensively, Lilian tried to look away, but she was hypnotized by the calming effect of his eyes. "We were once ..."

Shawn looked away, obviously hurt that she would try and rehash old memories at a time like this. There had been a time when she would have given him the world .. but that was before he'd decided to get involved with Triple H again. They were a ruthless pair, and Shawn knew how much it had hurt her that that he had gone back to DX. "Lilian .. I'm only trying to help you. I don't like to see anyone cry, especially you ... "

Looking closer, she could swear she could see tears in his eyes. Groaning inwardly, she bit her tongue. "You're not leaving until I tell you, are you?"

"No."

"You're a real pendejo sometimes, do you know that?" Lilian laughed softly, enjoying the feel of Shawn's cool hands on her flushed skin.

"Now Lil," Shawn frowned. "I may not know a lot of Spanish, but even I know that isn't good!" She laughed again, but only shortly, her eyes falling to the floor. "I'm sorry about the paint," he offered shyly. "It wasn't meant for you, I ... I was meant to get Edge and Orton, and ..." He felt silent as he realised she really wasn't up for any apologies right now. "I'll just shut up," he finished finally.

Looking up, she smiled at him gratefully. Shawn had come through for her before, she realized, and he was right there. What did she have to lose? Trish and Carlito were probably off making babies somewhere, she had no one else to talk too. "You know ... I really would appreciate being able to go somewhere and talk, if that's okay ..."

Realizing that his hands were still caressing her face, he swept up one last tear. "Whatever you want. But ... Lilian ..."

"Yes, Shawn?"

"You **are **going to get dressed first, right?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face. Horrified, Lilian looked down, seeing she was still wrapped in her towel from earlier.

"Oh .." Of all the people to have found her ... damn, why won't the floor just swallow me up?

"It's okay," he kidded. "I don't mind."

Playfully, she swatted his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter Shawn." Closing her eyes, she sucked in a big breath of air before letting it out slowly. "Okay, I need some clothes."

"Your room is right there. You could just go and get some clothes on ..." Shawn pointed out helpfully. "Or not .. " he trailed off, seeing the look of pure terror on his friends face. Thinking quickly, he came up with a solution. "Or, I have a couple of shirts in my room that would fit you. I also have room service on speed dial," he teased. " I believe that there's an ice cream sundae calling your name."

Lilian seemed to relax at the latter. "Okay," she said slowly. "Your room. But only if I get to choose the flavor of ice cream!" Grinning, she ensured her towel was tied tightly around her body before putting out a hand for Shawn to help her up.

Sighing obnoxiously, he was more than happy to oblige. She doesn't realise how beautiful she is .. I wonder why she was crying ... Damn .. she even managed to make a towel look good! "Geez Garcia! You are becoming more and more like Hunter everyday!"

Momentarily forgetting her troubles, Lilian grinned slyly. "I thought you liked Hunter ..."

"I do ..."

"But you don't want me to become like him?" She pouted. "Don't you want to like me Shawn? I mean, like as much as you like Hunter of course..." Shawn swallowed loudly. Okay, so obviously she used her sharp tongue for things other than singing .. she had him, and she knew it.

"Of course I like you!"

"Well, good!" Lilian linked her arm though Shawn's. "Lead the way mister."

"Anything for you, my highness ... " he remarked dryly, secretly loving the way she moved closer to him.

"Why, thank you, mere peasant," she giggled. "And what can your Queen do for you today?"

That's a dangerous question, he thought. What you couldn't do for me ...

"Well," he responded slowly, as if deep in thought. "You can tell me where I can get a pair of those attractive Mickey Mouse slippers!!" Dropping her arm, he bolted down the hall and disappeared with her hot on his heels.

"Micheals!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Here." An extra large DX t-shirt flew at her head, along with a pair of boxers. Shawn turned and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about the boxers .. that's all I've got."

"That's okay," Lilian said softly. "This is more than enough."

Silence descended upon the room, and the two stared at each other awkwardly. He has a really nice smile, she thought wistfully. She missed the times they had shared over the last few years, she yearned to be that close to him again. Glancing away shyly, she stared at her slippers, wishing all at once that Paul didn't exist right now, but realizing that if he hadn't caused her to lose her temper she wouldn't be here.

Okay Micheals, Shawn said to himself. She's in your hotel room, don't stuff this up. Man, I wish she'd get out of that towel...

"So, um, why don't you get out of that towel?" Shawn blurted. Taking in Lilian's surprised expression he mentally slapped himself. "And, ah, into those clothes." Bemused, she nodded. "Bathroom's through there," he pointed.

" I know Shawn," Lilian grinned. "I'm staying in one of these rooms remember?" She disappeared and returned a few moments later, dwarfed in the massive shirt and boxer shorts. Blissfully, she sighed, realizing how comfortable the clothes actually were. They didn't have the stiff sensation of new merchandise, and they smelt like .. Shawn. Blushing slightly, she discovered that she was wearing **his** clothes. Breathing in again, Lilian wrapped her arms around herself. She felt .. safe.

Flopping on the bed next to Shawn, she closed her eyes. "This is nice."

Intrigued, he put down the book he'd picked up while she was changing. "What do you mean, this is nice? Don't you usually just lie back after a show and do .. well, nothing?"

"Yeah. But, that **nothing **seems to escalate into nothing but arguing these days .."

Propping himself up on an elbow, the Heartbreak Kid began to draw small circles on Lilian's arm.

"Is that where these bruises came from?" He asked quietly, tracing the tiny black and blue blotches on her wrist. "Arguing?"

Snatching back her arm, Lilian started to slide away from him. "No!"

"Then what are they from Lil? And don't say being in the ring, because Lita didn't touch you once with her hands tonight, it was purely chairs she intended upon using!"

"It's nothing," she insisted, backing away. Slowly, not wanting to startle her, Shawn slid off the bed and stood before her.

"It's not nothing. Look at me." She looked everywhere but. The floor, the ceiling. "Lilian Garcia, I said look at me." Like a deer in the headlights she finally locked eyes with him. Her tears were threatening to spill over again, and her fear was evident. "It's not nothing. It's London."

"It's ..."

Lilian opened her mouth to disagree, yet realised there was no use. Instead, she simply nodded, and fell sobbing into his open arms. Carrying her on to the bed, he cradled her on his lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Her tears soaked both his shirt and her own, and when the flow had stopped he pulled her back to arms length.

"Now you listen to me. I'm going down there, and I'm not going alone." Her small body began to shake in fear as she misinterpreted his words. He was making her go back to him? Why? What had she done? She tensed in his arms, and he understood his mistake immediately. Shit. Going to have to tread carefully here, he realized. "We're going down there, and we're going to get your things. Then we're coming back up here, and you're going to have a good night sleep. Even if you don't want to sleep, you're going to stay here, wrapped up in my arms, and I'm not going to let you go. He can try all he likes to get up here, but I'm not letting him anywhere near you. He's a fool, and there is no way he should be able to get away with having someone as beautiful and loyal as you by his side. Understood?"

A little uncertain, she nodded, looking back at him with trusting eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"Why? Shawn, why are you doing this?"

"Because .. well, because you deserve better."

"That's it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction. Surely he had an ulterior motive of his own..

"Um .." Desperately, he searched his mind for another reason. Comprehension dawned as she saw the awkward expression on his face. He still felt that way? A bubble of happiness rose up inside her, but she struggled not to let it out, knowing that right now wasn't the right time for this conversation. "Look, I probably shouldn't tell you why right now. It .. it just doesn't seem appropriate .. but when the time does come .. "

She smiled broadly, this time the smile managed to reach her eyes, producing a sparkle there that was long overdue. "Really?" She took a step closer to him, and he dropped a small kiss upon her forehead.

"Yessss!" He laughed. " Do you question everything?"

"Yep."

Rolling his eyes, he took her small hands in his and opened the door out into the hall. Stepping through before her, he turned back to her with a smile on his face. "I have one more reason."

Curiously, she began to question his statement, but he explained before she got the chance.

"It's because you look so damn cute in my clothes." Bashfully, he started to head out, leaving a triumphant Lilian behind. Pumping one hand in the air, she turned slightly and slapped herself lightly on the butt.

"Yes! Still got it Garcia!!!"

**LMAO,I'm sorry Katy, I had to make Paul the bad guy, I couldn't think of anyone else that she would be good with that has the moxie of London and the temper to match .. hope you enjoyed it!**

**Spanish translations fyi – these should be accurate, apologies if they're not **

**Meirda - **Shit

**Cabron- **Bastard

**Pendejo – **Jackass/Moron


End file.
